goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Erik the Appreciator
Drop image and page-writing requests here Just putting this up so that things will be cleaner a bit. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 05:34, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I recently created the Battle and Elemental Power pages, which could use some images and/or expansion. I was also wondering if maybe some related articles could be merged into Battle? *Flee *Attack (command) *Defend DJ Smedes 19:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm not sure if those particular three pages can get expanded further, and if Flee and Defend even have valid screenshots to put in there. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think you misunderstood me; I wanted the screenshots for Elemental Power (which probably doesn't have any valid ones, except perhaps an Adept "powering up" after a summon?) and Battle. Then I suggested merging those three pages into Battle. DJ Smedes 19:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Oh. Well, I suppose Elemental Power could have an image from the various party status screens. I don't know whether it's valid to merge those three pages into Battle though, in spite of me saying that they are probably difficult to expand further. There'll have to be someone else's opinion to add. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) New Template...Again I whipped up a bare bones version of a new template on my sandbox. But I'll let you do the the technical stuff. To be honest I'm no good at the whole template thing. Anyways I was thinking addpic, or something like that. What do you think.Zabbeth 18:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I finally figured out how to make templates by myself. But you can always make it better if you think it needs it..Zabbeth 18:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :So, how does Maha represent a need for more visual representation? =P Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:41, 26 January 2009 (UTC) What do you got against Maha? Honestly I don't know why I chose him, for some reason though he seemed like a perfect fit.Zabbeth 21:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) If you mark a page with the stub template it automaticaly adds that page to the stub category. How would I go about having all the pages marked with the addpic template to go into it's own category? Think you could do that?Zabbeth 18:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Done. However, even though the template causes each page the addpic template is currently on to have the Articles in need of images category displayed at the bottom, and all pages you would add the addpic template to from here on out will register in the category's page as part of the category, all pages that have had the template put on it before I added the syntax to the template currently aren't properly registered in the category page. You'll have to go to each page you added the addpic template to and make a minor edit of any sort to that page, like what I did with Lemuria, so the wiki recognizes to put the page into the category. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:17, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind, it appears the Wiki automatically takes care of that sort of thing after a while. Now all the pages you put the addpic category on are properly displaying in the picture category. =P Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) These Damn Robots Are Stealing My Thunder! Dude what's this? They're popping up on all the wikis and what's even worse is that they are creating user pages for random contributers. Now I have no problem with people other than me welcoming new people, in fact I'm a little proud that other users like to welcome other users, but when some computer comes in and starts editing things it's a little annoying. And seeing as how your the only admin here I was wondering if there was any way you could shut it down. It's kind of wierd to see some crazy welcome message on an IP address "user page". If you can't get rid of it do you at least know of anyway to make it use our own welcome template?Zabbeth 17:32, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Eh, the bots auto-welcoming IP addresses that happen to make good edits looks like one of the core aspects of any wiki that make it a "good community", and frankly I think it's great that there's a bot that does that for us for non-vandal IPs. Other than the fact the bot makes it sound like I'm the one welcoming each IP (>_>), I don't feel it's crazy, since good IP-editors are auto-welcomed on Wikipedia all the time. :Now, I look at MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon (which actually shows code for me because of my sysop status) and seem able to edit it (though it tells me I'd be "creating" it if I saved any edits), but I'm cautious about doing anything with that code because it says for me at the top "Warning: You are editing a page which is used to provide interface text for the software." So, I'd rather leave that as it is, since it doesn't look like it has an impact on your hobby of manually welcoming new registered users... :/ Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:33, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :ADDENDUM: Since my last comment here, I've noticed that the Wikia bot is welcoming IPs that are making obvious vandalisms, and is also indeed welcoming the registered users you like to. So, maybe I should look into adjusting that bot... It'd be my first time handling such a thing. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 04:31, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Requesting Rollback Rights. I have been going over alot of the rules for a while now and in the past year I have learned alot about wikis. Users with Rollback Rights can revert vandalism with a single click, as you obviously know. I have worked my way up the ranks quite a bit and even my editing style has improved. I realize Rollback Rights don't really give me much power but it does show I have alot of editing skills under my belt. My contributions speak for them selves and I am almost always on this site so I can constantly patrol this site, well I'm not on here all the time. I do have a life, but I honestly have more free time then I know what to do with. Now we don't have alot of people who come to this site to soley vandalize pages but it does happen. So yeah, sorry for rambling on and on but I thought I would ask. Give it some thought please.Zabbeth 22:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd give you that right, but I don't think I have any buttons for that as a mere sysop. I think it's supposed to be a bureaucrat like Dracobolt that should give you that. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Yeh, turns out your right. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels. I'll go ask Draco, wait, does Draco even visit here anymore?Zabbeth 15:30, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, you could just go to the Temple of Kraden and PM Draco about it. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 16:54, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Erik, if you think Zabbeth merits that right, then I'll figure out how to give it to him and do so. ^_^ 17:55, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Also, it would be real nice if I didn't keep getting automatically logged out. >_> That was me up there, just FYI. Dracobolt 17:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::I think he easily merits the right for the rollback button because that by itself is hardly anywhere near as big as conferring the rights of actual sysopship, where you also get deletion and protection powers. The rollback button is merely a way of doing what everyone does on any wiki - reverting to previous edits - a little quicker, and Zabbeth certainly won't abuse that. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Oh great, I had to look at the RecentChanges after making this post. lol Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) A Little Improvement You know, it's kind of funny. Of all the time I have been on this site, today was the first day I looked at the pages for Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. They seem a little bland. So I went to wikipedia and tried to copy and paste the info-box. Turns out that it doesn't work that way. For a wiki about Golden Sun the articles for the games themselves aren't up to par with the rest of the site. Basically I was wondering if you could whip up one of them VG info-box things for the site. What do you think?Zabbeth 18:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) First time tutorial? I'm new to editing any kind of wiki, so I was wondering if there is a convenient tutorial on basic features, like adding a little thing on the end to state which user said what, and when... you know, it looks like this: "-- Erik the Appreciator (Talk) 03:13, 5 April 2009" --DJ Smedes Deleting a useless page I seem to have created the "Elemental power" page. I was rather irked that I couldn't figure out how to rename it and properly capitalize the P, so I made it a redirect page and created the "Elemental Power" page. If you would delete the "Elemental power" one, I could go back to my sane existence :) 23:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I just made an edit to remove your notice about wanting an admin to delete that; In actuality, redirects that exist just for the sake of leading people to properly capitalized pages do exist on wikis. In fact, if after having made the page "Elemental power" and used the move feature at the top of the article to rename the page to "Elemental Power" (that's how you'd typically do the stuff you wanted to do there), the wiki software would automatically convert the remaining "Elemental power" namespace into a redirect into "Elemental Power". :There's no need to worry much about the "possibility" of aspects of your good-faith edits being "wrong" or making "mistakes", because on a wiki like this, one's encouraged to edit "boldly". And if you're editing in good faith, other editors would be all too glad to clean up any mistakes you might make and point them out to you, in the interest of improving your future editing. =) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) It all makes sense now; but one thing that still bugs me is that I couldn't find the "move" button. I can see it for this page, but it wasn't there when I made that one... mysterious. DJ Smedes 18:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC)